Happy Birthday, Haruka
by pewpewmew
Summary: AU. Set five months after 'Who's your type'. Michiru is planning something for Haruka's birthday, what could it be? Read and find out what. Slight OOC (Summary sucks as usual lol)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailormoon especially Haruka and Michiru. I wish I could, but Naoko Takeuchi-Sensei owns them! :[

***A little sprinkle of warning**: This little story is about two women in love and _together_, so if you're disgusted by the thought of it, feel free to click the back button and get over it, 'kay?

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Haruka**

_I thought I'll never_ _gonna fall in love_  
_but I'm in love_  
_'cause i wanna love you baby_

_Truthfully from the first time_ I_ met you_  
_somewhere inside my heart_  
_you crashed like a strong wave_

_You're the only thing I__ think about all day_  
_I can be a good lover,I w__anna be your four-leafed clover_  
_I will make you feel like __the happiest woman in the world_.

* * *

It has been five months since Michiru and Haruka confessed their love for each other. After what had happened between them in that classroom months ago, Haruka gained enough courage and decided to confess to Michiru and ask her out. The aqua haired woman let out a small laugh as she remembers that exact moment as if it just happened yesterday.

_~Flashback: 5 days after the kissing 'incident'~_

_Michiru woke up a little bit late it was Sunday after all. The smell of pancakes invaded her senses and somehow awakened her slumbering soul (more like her growling stomach). She went downstairs to the kitchen only to find a certain blonde wearing a pink apron in front of the stove, flipping the pancake like those she sees on professional cooking shows. _

"_Good morning, sleepyhead," Haruka said with a hint of teasing in her tone._

"_Mou, it's Sunday Haruka. I have every right to sleep a little bit longer today." Michiru said with a pout as she seated on the chair facing the blonde's back._

_Michiru was glad that they were not that awkward to each other anymore, after what had happened between them five days ago. Her cheeks reddened at the sudden thought and the memory of the blonde's soft lips on hers. She wondered how it is like to be kiss again by Haruka. How will it taste if–_

"_Michiru?" Haruka suddenly called, interrupting her little imagination._

"_Eh?" _

"_Are you alright? I've been calling you for about 3 times now. You are spacing out, you know. And your face… you're blushing?" The blonde asked with a look of worry on her face._

"_Y-Yeah I'm okay. I-I was just thinking about…something"_

"_Heh, 'something'? Like what?" Haruka pressed._

"_Like 'it's none of your business', that is what," Michiru said with an exasperated look._

_The tall blonde let out a laugh as she turned her back to the aqua haired woman and continued with her previous task "Hmm it's way too early for perverted thoughts, Mi-chi-ru-chan" Haruka continued laughing at her obviously annoyed best friend. "Anyway, how many pancakes would you like or do you prefer anything else other than this?"_

"_Hmph, no it's fine. Two please" The smaller woman said, still blushing and annoyed with the blonde._

_A few minutes later, the blonde returned with a plate in the other hand and a bottle of syrup on the other. She shakily pushed the other plate towards Michiru and went back in front of the counter to grab hers._

_The tall blonde was surprisingly quiet after their playful banter. 'Haruka sure is acting really weird today', she thought. She shrugged off the sudden quietness of her roommate and grabbed the bottle of syrup instead. When she was about to pour it on her pancake, she noticed something messy written around her plate. She tried to figure it out, she slowly and softly read:_

"_Will you… be…my… girlfriend?"_

_Michiru's eyes widen in astonishment. She silently read the 'chaotic scripture' over and over again. She still cannot believe she is reading this right now. Is this a dream? Is she still dreaming? Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. She looked at the tall fidgeting blonde who is now leaning on the fridge, looking unusually nervous._

_She walked to Haruka then cupped her cheeks and kissed her, surprising the blonde in the process. They both shared a long passionate kiss for the first time, after a long time of waiting. After a few moments, Michiru slowly pulls away from the tall blonde, both breathing heavily due to lack of air. She lovingly looked into those green eyes she admires so much._

"_Took you long enough …" She said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pushing her against the fridge and pressing herself even more against the tall blonde who is now wiping the trail of tears that fell from Michiru's eyes._

"_So, is that a yes?" Haruka asked breathily as her lips slowly brushed against Michiru's and gently nibbling her lower lip._

_Michiru couldn't handle Haruka's teasing lips anymore, she captured them again. Savoring how soft and sweet her lips tastes. 'Mmhmm' was her only response to Haruka's almost forgotten question. _

_~End of Flashback~_

She still cannot believe that Haruka would propose to her using a pancake! She is not complaining or questioning Haruka's _way_ of proposing, not at all. She even find it cute, sweet and romantic. She knows Haruka too well that it is her _unique _way of showing her '_romantic' _side.

Ending her little reminiscence, she focused her attention on her task instead because today's occasion is a little special, for they will be spending Haruka's birthday together for the first time as a _couple_. Sure they have celebrated it together before with their friends, but today is a little different and much more special and romantic with just the two of them.

#

A few hours later, Haruka finally arrived, just in time Michiru finished cooking and setting up the table. As the tall blonde shrugged out of the coat she was wearing, she spotted the smaller woman in the kitchen busily arranging the meal they will be sharing together. The sight of the food served on the table warmed her heart and made her feel special, knowing that her lovely girlfriend spent a lot of time and effort preparing it for her. She was amazed how these little things Michiru did for her made her heart flutter, she felt like she is the luckiest woman alive right now for having Michiru in her life. Cheesy as it may sound, but it is certainly the truth. She inwardly laughed at her cheesy thoughts.

"Hey" she greeted walking near Michiru, noting the cute pink apron that hugged the smaller girl's waist. She averted her gaze towards the meal Michiru was preparing.

"Hello, Birthday girl. You're just in time" Michiru greeted back, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Oh before I forgot, this is for you" Haruka handed the bouquet of roses she was hiding behind her back.

"Ara, thank you, Haruka. They're lovely." Michiru happily accepted the bouquet, smelling the sweet fragrance coming from the flowers. "You're so sweet, Koi" In return she gave the grinning blonde a tender kiss.

"C'mon let's eat before the food gets cold" the aqua haired girl said motioning her to sit comfortably.

#

After the delicious meal they have shared, the two women snuggled closely at the cozy couch, drinking the wine Haruka brought earlier that happen to be Michiru's favorite.

"So, how was your day with your new teammates?" Michiru asked.

A week earlier, Haruka was asked to join FujiOne Team, one of the known and famous motorcross team in Japan. A manager of the said team who happened to watch one of her her races, scouted and offered her to train and to be part of FujiOne team. Today, on her birthday, was the scheduled contract signing and she was also formally introduced to her 'new family'.

"It's cool. They are really friendly and nice people. They're pretty much surprised when I told them I'm a woman!" Haruka let out a soft chuckle "It's the best birthday gift I've ever received!"

Michiru suddenly remember something when she heard the word 'gift'. She hides her somewhat _evil _smirk behind the glass of wine she was sipping.

"I'm so happy for you, Koi" Michiru said kissing the blonde in the cheeks. "And speaking of gift…" Michiru stood and walked to the nearest shelf.

She came back holding a nicely wrapped box.

"Here's my little _present_ for you, Koi." Michiru handed Haruka her gift, which received an enthusiastic response from the blonde woman.

"What is it?" The blonde asked happily as if Haruka instantly turned into an overly excited 7-year-old kid in front of Michiru's eyes.

Michiru rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's childish antics "Just open it" smiling slyly.

Haruka excitedly ripped the nicely wrapped gift and slowly opened the box. A slight disappointment and confusion began to appear on her face when she found a golden ribbon inside it. Haruka looked at Michiru with a confused expression. Michiru just smiled at the blonde knowingly.

"A _ribbon_? Seriously Michiru?" Haruka asked incredulously. She picks up the ribbon and inspects it closely with distaste. "And you even wrapped it so nicely just to give it to me— Wait, you are not planning to put this on my neck, are you?" she suddenly ask as a thought suddenly dawned her confused mind.

"No, baby" Michiru said still smirking slyly, grabbing the gold ribbon from the blonde's hand "I'm going to put it on my head"

Haruka's jaw dropped. She was utterly confused by all of Michiru's antics. She snapped out of her shocked state when she heard her suddenly weird girlfriend.

"Tada! Aren't you satisfied as me as your birthday present?" Michiru said after tying the golden ribbon around her head as if it was a headband.

Haruka's confusion doubled but she still felt enchanted and captivated by Michiru's charms. Yes, being weird is one of Michiru's charms that she loves.

"Hmm you looked quite disappointed. Are you expecting something else, Haruka?" The aquamarine haired girl said, eyeing the tall blonde's reaction.

"N-no. Nothing." Haruka said stuttering. Michiru walked near the sitting blonde, she leaned closer to the blonde's ears and whispers, "Your _real present_ is in our bedroom" emphasizing the words _real present_, making the tall blonde shiver even more in anticipation. After 'recovering' from her 'shocked state', she carried her bridal style making the smaller woman yelp in surprise.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go upstairs!" Haruka did not waste any more time and immediately walked upstairs. Only the sound of Michiru's soft muffled giggles and loud thuds were the only sound heard as they went to their room.

The door banged opened as soon they reached the said destination. For Haruka and Michiru, sex is not something that you should rush into. They decided to get to know each other more before jumping right into the sack. Both women both felt a little bit nervous because this will be the first time they will be taking their relationship into a more physical level after months of being together.

Haruka gently laid Michiru in bed, feeling the cold mattress against her back; she cupped the blonde's cheeks, looking at the pool of shining emerald orbs staring back at her. Both mirroring the same smile plastered in each other's faces. Haruka leaned down to kiss those soft lips she had already missed.

"Happy Birthday, Haruka" Michiru softly whispers in between their kiss, savoring the sweetness of her kisses, loving the softness of Haruka's lips touching hers.

Michiru reached for Haruka's shirt, trying her best to undo the buttons. She was halfway through undoing all the buttons when she felt the blonde retracting herself away from her. She groaned in protest, looking at her smirking blonde girlfriend in confusion. Haruka slowly walked to the door and looked at _**pew's **_[ehem] _lovely readers_.

"I'll leave the rest to your imaginations, you naughty kids." Haruka said winking before closing the door and locking it for good measure.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohai! I'm back! Anyone miss me? :] So, how do you find the last part? *evil laugh* Haruka wants her 'sexy time' with Michiru a little private this time and since it's her birthday today why not give it to her, ne? LOL

Lemme know what you guys think, **R&R** as in **Read **and **Review,** not Read and _**Run**_, ayt? :]

*The (translated) lyrics I used in this fic is from a Korean song titled **I'm in love** by Ra.D but I preferred Narsha's cover because I feel more emotions with the way she sang it than the original (my opinion only!). Anyway, listen to it while reading this if you like. Tata~


End file.
